A Dance In The Rain
by morikomizuki
Summary: Renesemee has fully matured and is exploring her new feelings for Jacob Black behind her parents' backs. They meet in secret during a storm... Jacob/Nessie Oneshot K cause I'm paranoid. :D


"So good to have you back, Renesmee dear."

I looked up into the eyes of my captor and screamed in terror. I was looking up into darkness; solid darkness. Darkness I could feel pressing against my back and staring down at my tear-streaked face. I could feel it's gaze upon me, though there was nothing for it to look with.

"Not much longer," the voice taunted, sending tremors of fear down my spine. "Soon, Renesmee. Soon."

I could feel the cool breath of the darkness on my cheek as he whispered into my ear. Another stream of silent tears ran down my face as I realized my fate.

I gasped as I woke up from my nightmare, surprised that I wasn't panting or sweating. I was incredibly relaxed.

I leaned up from the wicker rocking chair I was planted in and surveyed my surroundings. It was dark and quiet the weather reflecting my mood. The calm before the sorm. Ironic, a hurricane was suppost to be pasing through Forks soon.

I sighed and leaned back into my chair, pulling my wrist to my face. The digital watch I was wearing read 2:57am. I groaned in the realization that I had to get up from the rocker.

I lugged myself from the seat; a puzzled expression coming to my face as I heard the soft pat of a peice of paper dropping from my lap. I reached down and picked it up, observing the careful folds. I straightened out the scrap of paper and read.

3:00am. It read in a hurried script.

I smiled as I remembered why I had been seated on the porch. I checked my watch again; I had two minutes untill 3am. My grin turned to a paniced expression. I tugged at my shirt and raked my fingers franticly though my hair.

After a moment of grooming, I began to pace. I was at the edge of my porch, about to turn around and go the other way, when a pair of warm arms snaked around my waist. I sighed and turned around in the embrace, standing on my tip-toes and kissing Jacob Black.

"Good morning Jacob," I said, snuggling into his chest.

"Hey Nessie," he responded, laying his cheek on my head.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, just reveling in eachother's company. Jacob was the first one to break the silence.

"What's on the agenda for this fine morning?" he asked jokingly. It had just started to rain, but just a slight drizzle.

"Well," I started, looking up at the sky. The grey clouds stood perfectly still in their moonlight bath, leaving an opening just big enough to see the gigantic harvest orange moon. Then it struck me. I took a step back from a puzzled Jacob, his arms still outstreched to me.

"Would you care for a dance in the rain Mr. Black?" I asked, taking his big hand in my petite one. He took a step closer and put a hand around my waist, gently pulling me closer by the small of my back.

"It would be my pleasure Miss Cullen," he replied in a low voice that sent shivers down my spine. His mouth was at my ear and his hot breath caressed my cheek.

I quickly darted away from him and down the porch steps, stopping right before the sheet of falling rain. I turned around to see him decending the steps, his eyes locked on me. On the last step, he jumped carefully through the wall of cascading water. He stood infront of me, looking me straight in the eyes.

I put my hand up to the rain, parallel to the water. I could feel it tumbling down my palm. I closed my eyes and soaked it all in. I heard another break in the sheild of rain and felt Jacobs wet hand brushing along my cheek, jaw, neck, arm. He followed that trail with his finger until he came to the small of my back. Next thing I knew, he was carrying me bridal style through the sky's tears. He set my legs down, keeping his hold on my back.

With my eyes still closed, I lifted my hand up and found his face. I pulled him down for a heart melting kiss, than lowered my hand to his chest, directly over his heart. We rotated to the steady rythm of his heart, just like my mother had done eight years before me. 


End file.
